The Child of Fire & Light
by Midnightletter13
Summary: Castiel and Meg finally admit their love for each other and after a night of passion they make a beautiful girl called Abrianna. However, being a Nephalem means that Abrianna is a danger to both Heaven and Hell. Naomi wants her dead, while Crowley wants her as a weapon. Abrianna's parents will stop at nothing to protect her, but can they protect the world from her?


**A/N: **This is the first Supernatural fanfic I've written, but don't go easy on me with the feedback because I love constructive criticism. I came up with this story after reading a wiki article about Nephalems, creatures that are the offspring of an Angel and Demon. Then I instantly thought of Cas and Meg and what would happen if they had a child, and thus this story was born. I hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue: The Union**

_We'll find faith in the most magical of places,_

_and find homes in the smallest of rooms_

The night Castiel and Meg Masters teamed up with the Winchesters to procure the Angel tablet, the night Castiel was almost forced to kill his dearest friend, the night Meg was saved from The King of Hell by Sam Winchester, was the night an Angel and a Demon laid together for the first time in centuries.

Meg had promised that if they survived the night her and Castiel would, in her words, "move some furniture around." After leaving the Angel tablet in the hands of the Winchesters Meg dragged Castiel to the nearest motel where she intended to make good on her promise. The motel room was small and sleazy. Actually sleazy was too kind a word to describe the rat hole they were both standing in, but Meg could make it work for her. She was good at making even the dirtiest of dens into a home. Maybe she could make it a home for Cas too.

"This place isn't very clean." Cas observed.

"Sorry I couldn't afford a room at the Four Seasons Clarence, but it will have to do for now." Meg said inching closer to Castiel until they stood nose to nose.

Meg reached up and started undoing Cas' blue tie, twirling the short end around her fingers and pulling until the knot came loose. Cas' tie fell to the floor and was soon joined by his trench coat and blazer. Meg was unbuttoning his shirt, hoping to add it to the pile that was on the floor, when Cas asked in a low voice,

"Can I ask you something?"

"You want to play twenty questions _now_?" Meg laughed.

"What kind of game is that?"

"Never mind, so what do you want to know Clarence?"

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" Meg replied.

"Well for one reason are species are mortal enemies, and for another reason our first meeting was not friendly to say the least-"

"I thought we hit it off pretty well." Meg chuckled.

Meg opened Cas' shirt and pressed her nose to his bare chest, the coolness of his skin making her sigh, then wrapped her arms around his waist. Meg tilted her head back and stared into Cas' bright blue eyes.

"You had me trapped in a ring of holy fire and I tried to smite you." Cas reminded her.

"Then you used me as a bridge to get out of the ring, smart move by the way, you sure left me with one hell of a burn Clarence." Meg kissed Cas lightly on the lips. "I don't hold a grudge though."

"I don't hold a grudge against you either." Cas stared at Meg's mouth for a long moment before kissing her back.

"I don't believe you." Meg said, suddenly pushing him away. As Cas stood looking confused Meg tore off her jacket and shirt, standing before him in just her bra and jeans. "Prove it."

Cas didn't understand what Meg meant at first, but after raising her eyebrow at him with a suggestive smile Cas knew what she wanted him to do. Grabbing Meg by the arms Cas pulled her back to him, kissing her roughly on the mouth. Cas unhooked Meg's bra as she unbuckled his belt. They continued kissing and undressing each other until they were both naked, then Meg took Cas by the hand and led him to the bed where they lost themselves in each other's embrace.

Many hours later Meg and Cas lay in bed wrapped in each others' arms. The sweat on their bodies beginning to cool. Cas stared long and hard at Meg, and noticed the wounds on her face had healed. They must have mended while they had been making love. _Love_, Cas thought, _so this is love_. This was a new feeling for Cas, having never felt love this way before. He had loved his Father and Angel siblings, he also loved the Winchesters, but the love he felt for Meg was different, it had creeped up on him and took him by surprise. Before he knew it, it had clawed its way inside him and refused to leave. But that was okay because Cas didn't want it to leave, ever.

"What are you thinking about Clarence?" Meg asked lazily, her head resting on his chest.

"I was thinking about the fact that I'm in love with you."

Meg looked up into Castiel's eyes, trying to find some sign of a lie, but couldn't. Meg bit her lip, and covered her face with her hand.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked.

Meg took a long shaky breath and said in a choked voice,

"I'm in love...I'm in love with you too Castiel." She removed her hands from her face and Cas saw tears beginning to form in her beautiful brown eyes. "I didn't even think it was possible for me to love, but I do...love you. I feel so stupid." The tears fell down her cheeks and before Meg could hide her face Cas wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"If there's one thing I have learned being on this Earth, is that anything is possible. Loving you being one those possibilities." Cas pulled Meg closer to him, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "That's nothing to feel stupid about."

The two lovers spent the rest of that night holding and kissing each other, unaware that in nine months they were going to usher in a new life.

In the Men of Letters Bunker Kevin Tran was reading the Angel tablet. As soon as Sam and Dean Winchester arrived back to the bunker they handed the tablet to Kevin and he immediately began deciphering the script that was chiseled into the ancient stone. The tablet held a spell that caused the the opposite effect of the trials of hell. The spell didn't expel all the Angels on Earth from their vessels and send them back to Heaven permanently, instead it pushed every Angel in Heaven on to Earth.

Kevin tried to imagine what it would be like to witness thousands of Angels fall. The thought made him very nervous, but as he continued reading he found something else to be worried about.

Something worse.

"'Nephalem'. What the hell is that?"

Kevin re-read the word thinking he mistook it for the word 'Nephilim' but soon realized he had read the word correctly. With a frown he read on and on, phrases like "Child of Hell's Fire and Heaven's Light" and "Destroyer of Worlds" popping out from the tablet at him. When Kevin reached the end of the section pertaining to the Nephalem he threw the tablet at the wall, fell to his knees, and screamed.

**To be continued...**


End file.
